Underworld: Cullen Rage
by x.Jenni.x
Summary: She thought that Lycans were her biggest problem… little did she know that the Cullens were around! As they cause chaos and reek havoc within Selene’s world, will the Cullens escape yet another misadventure? Or do they get more than they bargained for?


**Underworld: Cullen Rage**

**MiNa.x0x A/N: **Finally Jenni and I have started this fic; we had been planning this out for ages! This is only the intro, not the first chapter. Our actual chapters will be much longer and more detailed than this.

**MiNa.x0x A/N: **By the way I made up 'Underworld: Cullen Rage' as our title name but it was only as a joke. I found this a really gay name yet Jenni's persistance of how good it was forced me to take it. I was convinced, but I have to give credit for the one who helped me make my final decision, my loyal minion; Henna. She was the one who ay okayed it so I went ahead with it and that was how our name was derived. So basically I came up with the name, Jenni persuaded me on how good it was, and Henna confirmed it.

**..x. A/N: **Yes, tis finally done. Mina wrote this introduction because she's coolio. Hope you enjoy our lovely introduction to a perfect fanfic ;] Sweet.

**Introduction**

These were dark and difficult times.

Since Lucia, the leader of all Lycans, died, life has never been the same. The battle between Lycans and Vampires has become even more brutal and is still ongoing. Never will the opposition surrender. Our task as Death Dealers is to eliminate the opposition, which we have been victorious in so far. It seems as though victory is still within our grasp. Life has been kind to us.

Until now.

Yet the truth had willed out, and scandalous secrets were forced to be revealed which caused wars even within our own sides. Now, no-one is to be trusted in these dark and perilous times. Backstabbers are lurking everywhere. Yet there is still a link, a bond, a truce which still binds us together; our objective to completely abolish the Lycan kind.

Yet the divide between Lycan and Vampire has become dangerously blurred. Recently a mutation was made, and a new kind was born.

Michael Corvin, half Vampire; half Lycan.

Never, had such an obscenity ever been made, until now. It was almost an abomination, a disgrace, to even _think_ of such a thing. Yet it had happened. The line that had segregated us had now disappeared, and it had caused an uproar. Lycan and Vampire alike rode wild causing disruption everywhere they went. And suffering at the heart of all this mess was me, the vampire warrior, Selene.

For I had made that fatal mistake of falling for Michael, and now we were both in danger. Times were hard for us. There was no such thing as a vampire falling in love with a _Lycan_… Yet what they didn't realise was that he was half vampire as well. I guess no-one pays attention to details anymore. The vampire league has been tainted by lies and deceit. There is too much at cost now. We are at war. And now, we have to fight.

As I stand here at the balcony waiting for the last vehicle to leave the car park; we will strike. We had been tipped off that there was a mass gathering of Lycans at a warehouse and we were going to use this opportunity to ambush them. Michael was only a few feet away from me, and he patiently awaited my signal, as did the other twenty vampires that were part of this ambush. I was somehow burdened with this responsibility, the responsibility to lead our group to victory. A victory which we so desperately held out for. This was the night; the night of salvation.

And it would be ours.

I was waiting for my instinct to tell me when it was the right time. For now, I was biding my time. The raucous laughter and celebration of the Lycans could faintly be heard. They were oblivious of anything. We would have the element of surprise which would give us the upper advantage. I knew we were going to win. I could feel the victorious surge pumping through my blood. This was meant to be.

My pair of Beretta 92FS's lay tucked safely away in my belt. I pulled back my draped coat slowly and fingered the one on my right. I stroked the rim of the handle and kept my hand there in case of any abrupt disruption. We had to be prepared, we _had_ to win this.

I slowly placed myself on the banister of the balcony and peered down. Below there was at least a 40 foot drop. Yet that wasn't what bothered me. A 40 foot drop? Easy. It was fighting the Lycans which worried me. Part of me was afraid that we would lose this fight, and that I might be claimed by the merciless ultraviolet bullets that the Lycans now had in their possession. Yet as a Death Dealer I wasn't meant to think those things. We were meant to have a persevering frame of mind always. We had to think positive. Otherwise, if I had no belief in myself, what hope was there for everyone else? I was their leader, they were my followers. I barked. They obeyed. Simple. That was how it was meant to be.

Yet it wasn't.

This was almost deeming to be too difficult for me. How could I, Selene, a mere vampire warrior, command a small army to attack? I did a quick head count of our numbers and saw that there were only eighteen out of the twenty in my line of sight. Yet I didn't have any time to think about that, as we had an ambush to undertake.

I heard the low rumble of an engine start and watched the last car back out of its parking space and disappear into the night. The car park was now deserted. I could feel the blood pulsate through my veins, hear the rhythm of the blood flow steadily grow louder and louder as it crashed against my bones. I tilted my head back slightly in welcome to greet the hype that was slowly consuming me. I let the ecstasy intoxicate me once more like it always did. That buzz, the urge to accomplish anything. I knew now this was the time to act. This was it. It was time to attack; my instinct was telling me so.

I turned slightly to the left to steal a glance at Michael once more. He had a cold, crude face which portrayed longing and regret. He wanted to defeat the Lycans like I did, yet as he was also part Lycan himself so he had a fearful instinct to protect his own kind. Yet he loved me, and that was what had decided his choice for him. He had sided with the vampires, even though most of our kind thought him to be an outlaw. He did it for me, and for that I was eternally grateful. Michael would not die tonight; I would make sure of that.

I turned back to face the perilous ground below, and closed my eyes whilst whispering a silent prayer to whoever occupied the skies above. I prayed for victory and for freedom from the divide that caused this segregated war. I could feel that buzz leaving me, and knew that time was running out. I re-opened my eyes and stared at the ground one last time before—

"SO LIVE YOUR LIFE!"

"HEY AYY AYY AYY!"

"YOU STEADY CHASIN' THAT PAPER. JUST LIVE YOUR LIFE!"

I froze in horror. What was that drunken fool singing? Who the hell was he? I peered down below to see not one… not two… but _seven_ people driving in two flashy cars with no roofs and the music blasting out.

A woman's voice cried out through the loud music, "Emmett! Shut the hell up!"

A slap and a shuffle could be heard and the music abruptly stopped.

I growled in annoyance and sharply turned around to Michael who wore the same look of puzzlement also. He looked incredulous, whereas I was infuriated. What were these mere humans doing in the dead of the night near a warehouse? Who were they to interrupt our ambush on the Lycans? They were going to pay for this…

Yet before I could make any movement towards them the warehouse doors burst open and out came out a surge of rabid werewolves. The Lycans had overheard them; our cover had been blown.

I didn't know how exactly, now it was absolutely chaotic down there, but I would be the one who drank from their veins. They would not survive whilst I was still alive. They were going to suffer, yet there was no time to think about that. As for now, the Lycan battle I had ordered had now been served.

**MiNa.x0x A/N: **So that's our intro, I hope y'all enjoyed it! Remember the chapters will be much more longer :D

**..x. A/N: **Lol. I found this proper funny hehe ;] Yeah Mina you rock ;]

**R&R people, tell us what you think ;] and we'll bring more Underworld/Twilight loveliness your way...**


End file.
